Rayman
Rayman is a hero of his own series. His body consists of 2 hands, 2 feet, a torso and a head with no limbs. Ultimate Story When Rayman was younger, he met and befriended Peach, Fox, Slippy and Falco when they visited his home world. Rayman also speaks another language, prompting Slippy to use his translator on Rayman for the first time. The translator consisted of a headset in which if was wearing it, he would sound as though he was speaking their language. One day, the translator malfunctioned and zapped all 5 of them. From there, Rayman's friends were somehow able to understand them even as he was speaking in another language. After a terrible travesty that separated Peach from her friends, Rayman went several years without seeing any of them. Years later, Lisa arrived on his planet for a special task and got the chance to know him a little. From there, she was able to find out about Rayman having friends from other worlds during his childhood. After finding out about this, she tried to formulate a plan to reunite him with his friends. It worked, and eventually he met up with Princess Peach ever since. He also bonded with Misty, the Powerpuff Girls, Ribbon, and many more. He managed to collect all the Masks to awaken Polokus and obtained a potion for his sick friend, Clark, after fighting temptations at an illusion in a room full of gold, even reasoning against Buttercup's fetish with it. He witnessed Ly give Misty and Gold Lum and she turned into a mermaid; he also noticed she was fascinated with the water. Then he wanted to journey through other worlds, and he decided to be a permanent member of Lisa's team. They headed to Ripple Star and got the assignment from Ly to collect all her missing Pokémon stones after getting the mystic Crystal from Ribbon. Then, Misty trained in Corneria for a whole year to perfect her powers and Rayman reunited with the Starfox team, the guys he met since daycare. He stayed with Peach and the others as they trained Misty, then they left for Earth afterwards. Lisa enlisted new Gym Leaders for Kanto as Ly gave her the mission to search for a Pokémon Trainer to collect the remaining stones, and he stuck with the team during the Journey through Kanto. Throughout the story, Rayman is heard speaking his native language, to which most of his friends can understand. However, he did wear a headset built by Slippy that can translate everything he says into the language that everyone can speak and understand. Most of his friends can understand him through either telepathy, being able to understand other languages or the accident with the headset. Journey through Kanto He stuck with the main team while the new Gym Leaders spread throughout the region. Ash began his journey in Pallet Town at Prof. Oak's lab, and Rayman and his friends arrived late due to Buttercup's refusal on taking a bath. Rayman stuck with Lisa, Peach, and the Powerpuff Girls as Ash collected each of the 10 Pokémon stones and all 8 badges. Ultimate Story 2 Eight years after the Lylat Wars, Rayman was hanging out in the Great Fox along with the Starfox team (minus Falco), the Powerpuff Girls, Peach, Pikachu, DW, Banjo-Kazooie, and Misty. He went with them to Dinosaur Planet and collected one of the Krazoa Spirits along with Peach during the Test of Knowledge. He soon met Fox's long, lost sister, Krystal. He stayed in Dinosaur Planet for a time, until Andross and Gen. Scales were finally defeated even with the help from the spies in GROUP. Rayman continued to work alongside Peach in saving many worlds as well as a Pokemon trainer assisting him. In this story, it is revealed that Rayman has super sharp eyes that came in handy at least a few times in the games. He is also revealed to be real close friends with Banjo as demonstrated when he offered to fly him to the Cloudrunner Fortress after Kazooie deserted him to fly after the Cloudrunner Queen. When Daisy joined the team, he worked alongside her with Peach. They eventually became a trio that did nearly everything together. Daisy eventually came to understand Rayman's language. Unfortunately, in order to get her to do that, they would need to replicate the exact accident that Fox, Peach, Slippy and Falco underwent during their childhood. It was extremely painful but it worked. Rayman does show to get along with Daisy very well but can often be overwhelmed by her enthusiasm and overly ecstatic additude. Regardless, they did become good friends in the long run and does work with her just as well as Peach. Rayman's Pokemon 93-Haunter-0.png 5-Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon 33-Nidorino.png|Nidorino 36-Clefable.png|Clefable 91-Cloyster.png|Cloyster 137-Porygon.png|Porygon 96-Drowzee.png|Drowzee 50-Diglett.png|Diglett 140-Kabuto.png|Kabuto 159-Croconaw.png|Croconaw 203-Girafarig.png|Girafarig 214Heracross OS anime.png|Heracross 204-Pineco.png|Pineco 240-Magby.png|Magby 253-Grovyle.png|Grovyle 303-Mawile.png|Mawile 313-Volbeat.png|Volbeat 292-Shedinja.png|Shedinja 269-Dustox.png|Dustox 286-Breloom.png|Breloom 274-Nuzleaf.png|Nuzleaf 322-Numel.png|Numel 323-Camerupt.png|Numel 337-Lunatone.png|Lunatone 372-Shelgon.png|Shelgon 388-Grotle.png|Grotle 413-Wormadam (Sandy).png|Wormadam (Sandy Form) 414-Mothim.png|Mothim 424-Ambipom.png|Ambipom 410-Shieldon.png|Shieldon 436-Bronzor.png|Bronzor 479-Rotom.png|Rotom 435-Skuntank.png|Skuntank 425-Drifloon.png|Drifloon 496-Servine.png|Servine 522-Blitzle.png|Blitzle 511-Pansage.png|Pansage 512-Simisage.png|Simisage 541-Swadloon.png|Swadloon 525-Boldore.png|Boldore 562-Yamask.png|Yamask 528-Swoobat.png|Swoobat 586-Sawsbuck (Summer).png|Sawsbuck 519-Pidove.png|Pidove 521-Unfezant.png|Unfezant (Male) 598-Ferrothorn.png|Ferrothorn 579-Reuniclus.png|Reuniclus 615-Cryogonal.png|Cryogonal 631-Heatmor.png|Heatmor 657-Frogadier.png|Frogadier 659-Bunnelby.png|Bunnelby 668-Pyroar (Male).png|Pyroar 688-Binacle.png|Binacle 684-Swirlix.png|Swirlix 701-Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha 708-Phantump.png|Phantump 713-Avalugg.png|Avalugg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Humanoid Category:Pure Good Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Rayman Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Cute Characters Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Nicest Characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story